Victor Creed (Earth-616)
El Tigre, Der Schlächter ("The Butcher" in German), Mr. Silver, God of the Hunt, Murder Lord of the Eastern Hemisphere, The Daimsho Butcher | Identity = Known to Authorities | Identity2 = | Affiliation = formerly (leader), , , , , 's , (leader), overlord of the , the , , , , , Hounds, , ( ), , ; former partner of the Constrictor | Relatives = Victoria Creed (mother, deceased); Zebadiah Creed (father, deceased); Luther Creed (brother, deceased); Clara Creed (sister); Saul Creed (brother, deceased); Graydon Creed (son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly War Room X, Savage Land, Antarctica; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; X-Factor HQ, Washington D.C., Maryland; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Weapon X Facility, Alberta, Canada. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 275 lbs | Weight2 = (without adamantium skeleton), 380 lbs (with) | Eyes = Amber | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Elongated canines, claws at the tips of his fingers and toes, vertical pupils. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Vigilante, former Headmaster of the , leader of the , soldier, mercenary, professional criminal, assassin, serial killer, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist Vol 1 14 | Quotation = Now it's my turn to see if I can find that spirit to overcome my past. The heart to push through the glaring eyes that only see the beast I was. You'll see Logan. I'll do it. I'll find it. Spirit of a Wolverine. | Speaker = Sabretooth | QuoteSource = Avengers & X-Men: AXIS Vol 1 9 | HistoryText = Early Life When Victor Creed's mutation first manifested, he accidentally killed his brother over a piece of pie. His father confined him to a cellar and would systemically pull out Victor's "devil teeth" in an attempt to purge the boy of his "demons". Victor was chained like an animal in the family cellar for years until one day he chewed off his own hand in order to break free, subsequently murdering his father. Although he would later claim to have killed his mother as well, he actually spared her, and made sure she lived a comfortable life, until she was diagnosed with cancer and confined to a hospital, where she was killed by a member of the Red Right Hand. Freed from his parents, Victor was unleashed upon society. At age thirteen, he reportedly rampaged across three Canadian provinces and killed at least three police officers. According to Creed, he remained in Canada and, at about fifteen, worked for the railroad, laying down rail from Calgary up to the Yukon.The Canadian Pacific Railway reached Calgary in 1883 and the route up to the Yukon was completed around 1900; if Victor Creed was 15 while laying rails that would place his birth between 1868 and 1885. Among the workers on the line was a belligerent older man who delighted in picking on the teenage Creed. Though the man "had a hundred pounds on him", Creed gutted him from crotch to Adam's apple with his claws. 20th century Although certain memories of their encounters have been tampered with, it appears Sabretooth did attack a Blackfoot tribe Logan was living with in the early 20th century. The primary victim was Silver Fox, Wolverine's lover. Creed tricked Wolverine into attacking another tribe by framing them for the murder. In 1912, during Silas Burr's trial, a gun battle broke out and Burr was taken away by one of the bailiffs, a man eventually known as Sabretooth. Sabretooth took him up to Canada, where he met a man who needed his services, a man by the name of Hudson. In 1938, Victor was present in Nanjing alongside Ogun and watched General Matsui enter the city. Korean War Creed served in the American military during the Korean War, moving to the island of Madripoor after his time in the service. Avengers 1959 In 1959, during his time in Madripoor, Nick Fury found Victor and recruited him into his black ops team known as the Avengers. Sabretooth also had some as yet unknown history with fellow recruit Kraven the Hunter in Africa, prompting the latter to shoot him on sight. The two put aside their differences long enough to complete their assigned mission. This mission involved traveling to Helsingborg, Sweden in order to stop the imposter Red Skull from reforming the Nazis into a Fourth Reich and completing his research on a new super-soldier formula. Sabretooth walked into the path of an oncoming Nazi truck, slashing the driver to ribbons when he got out to check on him. The group then used the hijacked truck to gain entry into the Skull's castle headquarters. Kraven accidentally shot Sabretooth in the back during the ensuing battle as he was trying to target the Red Skull. Creed soon healed, but his bloodlust cost the group valuable information as he beheaded the Red Skull imposter before he could be properly interrogated. Fury took the Skull's briefcase and told the team that he would meet up with them later before disappearing for over a month. When he reappeared, he invited the Avengers members to the Stork Club in New York City to celebrate a job well done before all of the members went their separate ways. After dinner, Sabretooth began hitchhiking out of New York on his way to Toronto. He was soon picked up by a driver in a pickup truck who had a skull logo hanging from his rearview mirror. The man turned out to be a werewolf whom Sabretooth had to fight to survive, though the creature was eventually run over by another car driving down the highway. Fury soon reunited his team when it became apparent that several other members were similarly attacked. The attacks were orchestrated by an organization known as ICON and their leader Geoffrey Sydenham to get the Nazi hunters out of the way before continuing their plan to start World War Three with Russia. Sabretooth proved himself invaluable, if somewhat unpredictable, to the Avengers' attempt to stop ICON, fighting their forces in the South China Sea, Madripoor, Wakanda, and Washington D.C. His bloodlust again became apparent when Fury allowed him to kill all of the members of the Ubermadchen after they had revealed what they knew of ICON's plot. After ICON had been defeated, Creed, along with the rest of the team, received pardons for any activities that they were wanted for by the government. As the group disbanded, Creed headed for Los Angeles by train with his teammates Dominic Fortune and the Blonde Phantom. Team X Sometime in the mid-60s Creed, now codenamed Sabretooth, was a member of a special black-ops group, along with Wolverine and Maverick. One of their missions was to steal the Carbonadium Synthesizer from Russia, which led them to meet Omega Red, and forced him into hibernation. Sabretooth was a cold operative, willing to sell out his teammates to save himself and the mission. While on a mission in Germany, Creed was assigned to guard Leni Zauber, a German spy. The two became intimate, and Zauber eventually gave birth to a child whom Creed never knew until years later, just as he didn't know that Leni was actually Mystique. Creed was also abducted by the original Weapon X Program, which was attempting to create super-powered sleeper agents. Part of the program was brainwashing and memory-implanting, performed by the Psi-Borg using elaborate movie sets. It seems that unlike some of the other recruits, Sabretooth already had his claws and anti-aging factor. However, he did not receive the Adamantium bonding that Wolverine did. Vietnam War In 1968 Creed was serving in Vietnam, it was during this time he killed a number prostitutes. While in Saigon a man known as the "White Devil" was rumoured to be involved in the disappearance of soldiers and locals. Creed was offered a job leading his own team of enforcers, which he happily accepted. Holo After the disbandment of Team X, Logan and Victor reunited as friends, when Logan learned of anti-mutant forces within the government. Victor and Logan formed a team of rebel mutants, and Victor fell in love with a mutant named Holo. This lead him to begin to become a better man, but on their last mission together, he was manipulated into killing her. This act led him down a dark path which would last almost a century. Constrictor Emerging as a costumed villain, Sabretooth became partners with the Constrictor and the two acted as enforcers for major criminal interests. Sabretooth battled Iron Fist and was badly beaten. Sabretooth and the Constrictor then fought Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Misty Knight, and Colleen Wing only to be defeated again. With the Constrictor, Creed began to stalk and kill human beings for pleasure, which earned him the newspaper title of "The Slasher"; he also attacked Misty Knight again. With the Constrictor, he attacked Harmony Young, but they were defeated by Luke Cage. The Constrictor and Sabretooth soon dissolved their partnership, and Sabretooth nearly killed the Constrictor at one time. Marauders Shortly thereafter, Creed was recruited to be a member of the Marauders by Gambit on behalf of Mr. Sinister. Creed and his fellow Marauders were recruited in order to massacre the Morlocks. Gambit, however, had not been informed of the mission's true purpose and attempted to renege. The other Marauders easily dispatched him, and Sabretooth injured him badly and left him for dead. It was in the Morlock tunnels that Sabretooth and Wolverine first encountered each other in their costumed personas. Sabretooth escaped Wolverine's vengeance, and attacked the X-Men at the Mansion, but was soundly trounced by new recruit Psylocke. Return to Weapon X Much later, after attacking Wolverine countless times, Sabretooth was forced to join his Weapon X Program teammates to discover why their age-suppression was wearing off. They infiltrated the old base and discovered the truth about the program and their memories. While being driven mad by Psi-Borg, Sabretooth killed Silver Fox, whom Logan had loved, thus fulfilling the implanted memory of her murder at Creed's hands that had haunted Wolverine for years. Sabretooth was seemingly consumed by Psi-Borg, but re-emerged later, with some of his memory implants removed, thanks to the telepath. Birdy Sometime prior to this, Sabretooth had found a telepath named Birdy who used her powers to calm his murderous rages. During this period Sabretooth often dressed in suits and began building a power base. A deal with the Hand brought him into conflict with Omega Red and the X-Men again, and he was thwarted. Soon afterwards, Creed's son Graydon discovered his father's identity and came after him, eventually killing Birdy, which drove Sabretooth mad. Prisoner of the X-Men Sabretooth lost all control at this point, and Maverick called in the X-Men to help stop him. Amazingly, Professor X thought that Creed was crying for help, and chose to take him into the Mansion and help him rather than kill him. While he was a patient/prisoner in the X-Mansion, Sabretooth constantly goaded the X-Men, but was beaten back time and again by Jean Grey, who refused to give him his "fix" of fear, and by Bishop during a power outage. Creed did have his useful moments: He assisted Shadowcat in tracking Caliban in the Morlock tunnels, and when the Phalanx attacked the X-Men, he helped Banshee and Emma Frost locate and rescue the Generation X mutants. However, at his core he was still vicious and merciless, and one night when Wolverine was guarding him alone, Sabretooth nagged his nemesis to no end. Finally, when the moment was right, Creed slammed into the restraining force field and pushed his way through it, daring Logan to kill him. Wolverine nearly complied, putting a bone claw through Sabretooth's brain. Following that particular encounter, Creed was reduced for a time to a childlike mental state, but he soon recovered and tricked Boomer into releasing him. Psylocke intervened, and was critically injured as Sabretooth escaped. Archangel was also wounded, his metal wings slashed open, precipitating the return of his feathered flesh-and-blood wings. X-Factor When Creed was finally brought down by the X-Men, he was taken into government custody, fitted with a restraining collar that prevented him from attacking without sanction, and made a member of X-Factor. Eventually, however, Sabretooth inured himself to the pain generated by the collar and ripped it off, whereupon he hacked and slashed his way through his teammates, nearly killing them all. Creed then rejoined his true "employers," the Hound Program, but was censured for killing, and not simply capturing, his targets. Adamantium Sabretooth appeared during Wolverine's marriage to Viper. This time, Sabretooth sported new adamantium-laced bones and claws, as well as an extremely accelerated healing factor, making him much more deadly than usual. Sabretooth also had implants which made him much stronger than a man of his build and weight. However, Creed lost his adamantium when he failed to defeat Wolverine in a match set up by Apocalypse to see who would be his next Horseman. Apocalypse, having siphoned all the metal out of Creed and implanted it into Logan, left Sabretooth for dead. Later, Gambit found Creed dying in a cave in South America, guarded by tribal Indians. In return for helping Creed recover, Gambit got him to lead him to one of Sinister's bases. After that mission, Gambit secured enough Adamantium from the Constrictor to keep Creed alive. Revamped Weapon X Months later, Creed was captured and re-implanted with adamantium bones by what turned out to be a revamped Weapon X project. He ran some recruiting missions for them, but appalled most of the agents with his twisted bloodlust. Secretly though, Sabretooth was gathering information such as the Director's command codes and other resources, which he used after escaping from the program. He hired Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike to hunt down and attempt to kill Wolverine's nearest and dearest: Nightcrawler, the Hudsons, his foster-daughter Amiko, and her guardian Yukio. He then activated a Neutralizer-like cannon using the Director's codes, stealing Logan's mutant abilities. The captured Amiko and Logan were brought to Creed, who taunted Logan with a game of cat and mouse, for Amiko's life and for the "Logan Files," supposedly his lost memories. Logan managed to beat Creed, who was himself shot with the Neutralizer cannon but he managed to escape by teleporting himself away. Sabretooth, now in possession of the Weapon X files, set himself up against the organization, beating them to their recruits and killing them horribly. Worse, Creed planned to sell the secrets of Weapon X to other countries looking to set up their own mutant forces. Finally, after Sabretooth viciously scarred Aurora, the Director called in Weapon Zero, who tracked Sabretooth down and slit his throat, then shot him with Adamantium bullets and burned his flesh with acid. Zero was stopped from killing Creed only by the Director's implant, and Sabretooth was returned to the Weapon X Program. He was kept under control by Mesmero, but when Mesmero's powers failed, Sabretooth escaped. He actually returned to the compound when the Underground attacked, and was found by Marrow, who fought him and used a water release pipe to wash him down the drain. Open Season He was seen again in the wilderness of Canada where he encountered Sasquatch and a Wendigo. Sabretooth and the Wendigo ended up in the Arctic Sea, presumed dead by Sasquatch. After a fearsome battle in the Arctic Waters, Sabretooth emerged victorious with the hide of the Wendigo. Megacorp & Brotherhood Sabretooth later reappeared working for a Megacorp, a large company whose owner wanted to destroy Sinister. He got beaten around by a bunch of Essex's genetically engineered goons, but eventually defeated them with a telepathic scrambler he had gotten from fellow Marauder Scalphunter. Sabretooth was then pulled off the assignment by Tomes, the owner, who was in fact John Sublime. Creed went to work with a reconstituted Brotherhood, attacking in Philadelphia and getting routed by the X-Men. Sabretooth the participated in the Brotherhood's attack on the X-Mansion, and after throwing a student through a window, got into a melee with Wolverine, who appeared to dismembered him. Forced Into the X-Men While working a job in South America, Sabretooth came across The Children, a race of super-evolved humans. The Children were the result of a scientific experiment, and had been hiding themselves away in order to await the time when they might become the dominant species of Earth. They attempted to kill Sabretooth for discovering them, but he fled, and they gave chase. Desperate, Sabretooth fled to the Xavier Institute, which after M-Day had opened its gates to any mutants who needed amnesty. Sabretooth was coerced by the X-Men into helping them find the Children's home, and taking the fight to them. He was drafted into a strike team led by Rogue and made obedient with nano sentinels in his bloodstream. The team was successful in defeating the Children, and Sabretooth was forced to remain with the X-Men. Death Sabretooth renewed his rivalry with Wolverine upon the latter's return to the X-Mansion. Wolverine hurled Sabretooth through a window and the two fought savagely. After fighting to a standstill, Sabretooth dug his claws into Wolverine's chest while Wolverine held his right fist against Sabretooth's throat. Sabretooth warned that he would rip Wolverine's heart out if Wolverine popped his claws. Wolverine immediately responded with "Let 'er rip" and extracted his claws. After recovering, Sabretooth chained Wolverine to the roof of the Blackbird. Wolverine broke free and renewed his attack, causing Sabretooth to crash the jet into the ground. Emerging from the flaming wreckage, they continued to fight while healing from their injuries until they were suddenly separated by a bolt of lightning. Wolverine's former teammate, and current Queen of Wakanda, Storm appeared and scolded them both, stating cryptically that "You are both going to have to learn that you cannot kill one another without killing yourselves!" Later, Sabretooth was chained in the royal palace of Wakanda complaining about the way he was being treated. He soon broke free and escaped into the jungle, with the Black Panther quickly giving chase. He caught up to Sabretooth and engaged him in battle, with Sabretooth gaining the upper hand. Sabretooth wrapped his right hand around the Panther's throat and hoisted him off the ground and was about to deal a killing blow when Wolverine suddenly arrived. Without hesitation, Wolverine used his claws to slice off Sabretooth's hand. Sabretooth was taken to an old Weapon X facility and somehow turned into a rabid, mindless beast. He killed Feral before fleeing. Wolverine decided that it was finally time to put an end to Sabretooth and approached Cyclops, asking for the Muramasa Blade. After mentally showing Emma Frost all the atrocities Sabretooth had committed, Cyclops consented and gave the sword to Wolverine. Wolverine chased the rabid Sabretooth down and used the sword to slice off Sabretooth's arm. Sabretooth attempted to reattach it, but due to the Muramasa blade's ability to nullify healing factors he was unable to and left vulnerable. Wolverine offered Sabretooth one last chance to stop him, but Sabretooth, fighting his programming, managed to say "Do it" and Wolverine seemingly ended their long feud by decapitating and killing him. Return It was later revealed that the Sabretooth beheaded by Logan was, in fact, one of several clones grown by Romulus. After some time in hiding, Creed was then seen in Japan aiding the Japanese branch of The Hand and working for its leader Azuma Gōda, together with the newly revived Mystique with whom he again had a relationship. However, Creed betrayed Azuma Gōda and left him to be killed by Wolverine, after telling him that he had returned to be much more than he was before falling off the grid. He then proceeded to travel to a meeting of East Asia's greatest crime syndicates and killed all the representatives, declaring himself invisible king of all Asia, and ruling with Mystique, Lord Deathstrike, and the new Silver Samurai. } Shortly after he was asked by the Hellfire Club to kill Beast and Abigail Brand aboard SWORD space station , helped train Kade Kilgore and later acted as a consultant for the Hellfire Academy. He also joined the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants formed by a newly resurrected Daken. Together with fellow Brotherhood member Blob they kidnapped Evan Sabahnur in order to turn him into their own Apocalypse. Sabretooth, Daken and Shadow King took Evan on a road trip in an effort to break his resolve and turn him into Apocalypse. In an illusion by Shadow King they killed his parents but when he still refused to kill him they revealed that his parents never existed and were only illusions created by Fantomex. The Brotherhood were still unable to break Evan's will and were eventually stopped by X-Force. After their defeat, when Wolverine had killed his own son Daken, a triumphant Sabretooth revealed that he had manipulated events in order for Wolverine to kill his own son. After Professor X's death In the aftermath of the conflict between the Avengers and the X-Men, Mystique brought together Sabretooth and Lady Mastermind with the purpose of reforming the Brotherhood, committing numerous heists, and using Lady Mastermind's illusions to incriminate the original X-Men, who were recently brought to the present by Beast. Creed questioned Mystique's actions, as they had already robbed more money than they would ever need. She eventually revealed her plans to buy the entirety of Madripoor from Hydra, but the X-Men arrived in time to break up the deal and defeated Sabretooth and the rest of the Brotherhood. Sabretooth managed to escape, however, as did Mystique. With the money they stole in the heists, Mystique did succeed in acquiring Madripoor from Hydra and attempted to turn it into a mutant sanctuary. Raven, posing as Dazzler, attracted Magneto to the island, and showed him her plans. However, Magneto reacted violently to the plan, believing that Mystique and the others were traitors to their species, in part due to allowing the use of Mutant Growth Hormone to run rampant in the streets to fund their operations. He heavily injured Sabretooth and the Brotherhood, and left after making their base collapse. Shortly after Sabretooth heard the news that Logan lost his healing factor, he decided to send Mystique to the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning to steal one of Wolverine's sword and to deliver a message to him in order to lure Logan to the place where he was born: the old Howlett Estate. At the same time he put a bounty on Logan's head that attracted Batroc the Leaper and he used the villain Fiber to make sure that each wound Logan would sustained afterwards would make his body flinched. Once Logan reached his destination, Victor used his ninja army, Mystique, Lord Deathstrike and the Silver Samurai to break Logan. Sabretooth appeared in the end and beat Wolverine to a pulp and left him broken both physically and mentally. After his victory, Sabretooth decided to steal a strange sphere of incommensurable power in Madripoor. . Sabretooth's goal was to swap our reality for another one in order to create a new primal world where there were no technology, no rules and no powers that weren't physical, this world would benefit the strongest and in here Sabretooth would be a god. His plans failed when Mystique, Lord Deathstrike, the Silver Samurai and the Hand were defeated by Wolverine and his allies. After his army fell, Sabretooth was ultimately defeated by Wolverine and he was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. The Death of Wolverine Viper managed to snatch Sabretooth from S.H.I.E.L.D., took him to Madripoor, poisoned him and kept him as a prisoner. When Logan decided to go to Madripoor to know more about the bounty on his head he found a chained Sabretooth, Victor was then forced to fight against Logan, otherwise Viper's poison would have killed him. Without any healing factor, Wolverine didn't stand a chance against Sabretooth who took out one of his eye but Logan was saved by Lady Deathstrike. As Lady Deathstrike was about to strike a fatal blow to Victor, Logan asked her to spare his life. Finally free, Sabretooth was attacked by Sharp and his team , he then resumed his mercenary career in Somalia but after learning the news about Logan's death, he became more and more unstable. He was then captured by Sharp (now calling himself "Shogun") and his team and transported to Croatia where he was kept obedient thanks to some control words. Because of those control words, Sabretooth had no choice but to help Shogun and his team retrieved Wolverine's dead body. Avengers Unity Division Sabretooth was among the villains recruited by Magneto to help fight Red Onslaught's Stark Sentinels. When Doctor Doom and the Scarlet Witch cast an inversion spell to alter the moral compass of the Red Skull and defeat him, the inversion spell had a stronger effect than expected, and affected all of those in the island, including Sabretooth, who became a hero. Sabretooth rejoined the group of (now-inverted) villains in order to fight the inverted X-Men, who were planning on detonating a gene bomb to kill everyone on the planet who wasn't a mutant. Sabretooth later helped Steve Rogers prepare the White Skull (the inverted version of the Red Skull) to reinvert the heroes, even though he knew if they were successful, he would go back to his evil ways. However, Sabretooth was close to Iron Man when the reinversion happened and Stark had devised a shielding which protected him from the reinversion, which also prevented Sabretooth from becoming evil again. Still a hero, Sabretooth decided to follow Wolverine's example and try to do good, but before that, he turned himself in to the authorities to pay for the crimes he had committed. After the events of the World War Hate, Sabertooth joined the reformed Avengers Unity Division and traveled to Counter-Earth with the team to find Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. While the other members were scattered across Counter-Earth, Sabretooth found himself on one of the Counter-Earth's main cities, where he was quickly taken down by the New Men, and later controlled to obey the Evolutionary. After escaping the Evolutionary's experimentation's, the twins found Rogue, and along her joined the fight to defend Lowtown from the High Evolutionary. During the battle, Sabretooth broke free from the Evolutionary's control. Captain America also appeared on the scene after the tree-like creatures had been summoned to battle, but overcame his transformation and fought for Lowtown. Vision saved the Scarlet Witch from Luminous after having abandoned Eve, and the High Evolutionary was heavily damaged once Doctor Voodoo attacked him with the souls of those he had exterminated. Pietro delivered the final beating to the High Evolutionary, and forced him to flee through a portal along with Luminous. Once the dust settled, the Avengers Unity Division returned to Earth. The Wolverines Shortly after now part of the Wolverines team he went after the body of Wolverine who was stolen by Sinister, him and the rest of the team managed to infiltrate Sinister's stronghold but Logan's body was finally retrieved by the X-Men. After that he met Fang who wanted to avenge Logan's death but despite his incredible powers, the team managed to defeat him. The team was then betrayed by Endo, Neuro and Skel and had to face against Sinister and his army. In the midst of the battle one of the control words was used and Sabretooth turned feral and killed Junk. Fortunately Shogun managed to release him from his control words and Victor regained his sanity. Shortly after the team was betrayed again but this time by Mystique who thanks to Siphon removed Sabreooth's healing factor. Fortunately the effect was only temporary, and Victor's healing factor was good as new when he joined Magneto's X-Men team after Secret Wars. Magneto's X-Men During the M-Pox crisis, Sabretooth joined Magneto's team of X-Men, with the goal of protecting mutantkind at any cost. Though she was initially distant towards him, Victor became close with his teammate M. As a result of their odd relationship, Sabretooth left the X-Men with her after learning that she had become possessed by her vampiric brother Emplate in order to help keep her condition a secret and find a way to cure her. However, he left her when she became too evil. Weapon X Victor was one of the several mutants that became targets of the resurfaced Weapon X as part of the organization's process to refine their mutant-hunting cyborgs. Victor eventually joined forces with a time-displaced older version of Logan and Domino to investigate their attackers. In the process of shutting down Weapon X, these mutants were joined by Warpath and Lady Deathstrike, whom Sabretooth and his allies rescued from containment. Following the destruction of Weapon X, Sabretooth encouraged the team of mutants to do what needed to be done, starting by taking back the name Weapon X, officially becoming a team. Due to his ailing health, Logan ceded field leadership of Weapon X to Sabretooth, feeling that despite his brutal ways, his heart was in the right place. For the team's first mission without him on the field, Logan deployed Weapon X in Siberia to kill Omega Red, who had taken over the Stranniy Corrective Labor Camp for mutants. Instead of killing Omega Red, Sabretooth decided to form an alliance with him to take down the person pulling his strings, Omega Red's estranged brother and director of S.I.C.K.L.E., Vassily Rossovich. Warpath quit the team, and tried to stop the rest of his teammates from helping Omega Red take down S.I.C.K.L.E. fearing an international conflict could result from it. Following Director Rossovich's death, the rest of Weapon X effectively cut ties with Logan. They decided to become mercenaries together with Omega Red, and in the process rebranded themselves as "Weapon X-Force." The Hunt for Wolverine After hearing reports that Logan may be alive, Sabretooth teamed up with Lady Deathstrike and Daken to investigate. The trio went to Maybelle and discovered that a company named Soteira was conducting experiments here and as the result the town was infested with zombies. Victor discovered that his healing factor wasn't working and that the bites of those zombies could be lethal to him. On top of zombies, a Soteira killteam composed of two soldiers attacked the trio, much to Victor surprise one of the soldiers was revealed to be his dead son: Graydon Creed. While fighting Graydon, Victor discovered that his son wasn't fighting like he used to, he was only a puppet controlled by someone else and he was only repeating the same words over and over: "You will be useful". After Lady Deathstrike stabbed Graydon in the neck, Sabretooth found a strange green glowing device responsible for turning his healing factor off. Running out of time after learning that the town was about to be burned to the ground by Soteira, Victor destroyed the device and as the result his healing powers came back. The next day Victor and Yuriko hijacked a car and left this town. Because he wanted to atone for his past sins, Victor contacted Kitty Pryde and he gave her the details of what happened in Maybelle. Weapon X-Force After weeks of successful operations, Victor convinced the team to help him rescue Monet, who had fallen under the influence of a cult secretly led by Mentallo. They managed to snap her from the villain's mind control, and subsequently joined forces with Deadpool to take down the cult, whose true leader was revealed to be William Stryker, the former director of Weapon X. The group was placed in a prison and released into an arena to do battle with various other mind-controlled mutants. Victor came up with the plan of using their Nuke pills to free everyone from Mentallo's hold, which successfully turned the tables on their foes. Though triumphant, Victor encouraged everyone to kill Stryker, an easy task due to the damage Styker took in the battle. However, as he dies and descends to Hell, he vows to return for Weapon X-Force. Wanting to stop his return from the grave, Weapon X-Force decided to make their way into Hell to kill him once and for all. To do so, they went to see Azazel, who could grant them access. He initially refused to help due to jealousy of Mystique working with Sabretooth, another man who fathered a child with her. After a brief fight, Azazel agreed to help. Victor was the first to be sent to Hell after being decapitated by Azazel. He woke up in a hospital where he eventually found Graydon, whom he decided to bring with him. He reunited with his team and they encountered Marduk Kurios, who seemed content to let them continue their mission. He pointed them in the direction of Stryker's castle and gave warning to kill him before his resurrection by the cult. They're shown a vision of Mentallo, who was sacrificing cult members for Styker's revival. Victor ordered everyone to return to Azazel and be teleported to Aspen to stop the cult. They were successful in making it back, only for Mentallo to receive a power boost from Stryker that made him powerful enough to instantly bring down Weapon X-Force. Seeing his team in danger, Victor abandoned his fight with Stryker to save them. He decided to lose his mind and free the beast to save his team. Overwhelmed, Mentallo shot Victor with Domino's gun, which sent him into the pit as Stryker's final sacrifice. In retaliation, Deathstrike delivered the fatal strike to Mentallo while Monet mourned Victor's death. Reentering Hell, Victor decapitated Stryker which completed his mission and effectively ended his revival. Sabretooth used his sacrifice to allow Graydon to be reborn instead, fulfilling his earlier promise to save his son. When Marduk encountered Victor again, he was completely feral and unable to speak. Marduk didn't want to claim Victor when he was mentally compromised and unable to comprehend his situation. He opened a door to the living world and released the feral Sabretooth into the Saskatchewan woods, telling him to embrace his true self and earn his way back to Hell. War of the Realms When the Dark Elf Malekith invaded the Earth as part of his plan to conquer all Ten Realms, Victor allied himself with his forces in hopes he would be granted a country of his own country to rule. He ultimately failed and was beheaded by Magik who subsequently sent his head to another dimension. -3}} House of X Shortly after Charles Xavier established a mutant nation in Krakoa, Sabretooth returned to life through unrevealed means. He rejoined the Brotherhood of Mutants, which consisted of Mystique and Toad. He worked with them to steal data from Damage Control on Xavier's behalf, but was apprehended by the Fantastic Four while Mystique and Toad got away. Cyclops came to claim him on grounds of amnesty but left him behind when Mr. Fantastic refused. Creed later stood trial for him crimes, being charged with theft, two counts of manslaughter, and assault. A remorseless Creed pleaded guilty to all charges and noted he wasn't done killing yet. Emma Frost came to claim him on grounds of diplomatic immunity and threatened the humans into releasing Creed to their custody. Opting to leave his shackles on, Emma and the Cuckoos took him back to Krakoa. | Powers = Sabretooth's powers, abilities and strength level can vary due to a broad degree of artistic license employed by various comic book writers and artists. Below is a broad list of powers and feats Sabretooth has shown over his numerous comic appearances, if you wish to add more or discuss improvements to this section, please head to his power's discussion page. Enhanced Mutant Physiology: Sabretooth is a mutant who had been given an unbreakable skeleton and augmented by the Weapon X Program. The O*N*E classified him as a Severe Threat. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Sabretooth's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate most (if not all) damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic and Sabretooth seems to have no control over it. His healing factor, however, does not seem to stop Sabretooth from feeling the pain of his wounds nor the pain of his body regenerating itself. ** Contaminant Immunity: Sabretooth's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. ** Fatigue Resistance: Sabretooth is partially resistant to fatigue poisons produced from physical activity. ** Decelerated Aging: In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process; Sabretooth was born sometime during the late 19th Century. } Although well over 100 years of age. * Superhuman Senses: Sabretooth possess super-human senses including sight, hearing, smell and taste but not known if his sense of touch has also been heightened. These senses allow him to track prey similar to dogs. **'Sight:' Sabretooth has enhanced night vision due to containing twice the average number of retina in his eyes. This also allows to see in the infra-red as well as visible spectrum. However, due to his more animalistic nature he may be colorblind **'Hearing:' Sabretooth has extraordinarily accurate hearing as he could hear light breathing from 200 ft away. **'Smell:' Sabretooth has a highly developed olfactory sense and memory allow him to detect and track a scent over 8 hours old with a concentration of 20 parts per million. **'Taste:' Sabretooth can detect 1 part in 10,000 with his sense of taste. * Claws: Sabretooth has claws on each of his fingers and toes, even before they were infused with Adamantium they could penetrate most flesh and many natural materials. After augmentation, his bones became indestructible and his claws are capable of tearing through any material. *'Fangs: ' Sabretooth posses’ animal like canine teeth which are capable of chewing through substances as strong as bone. * Above Normal Intelligence: ' Sabretooth has an above normal level of intelligence. *'Superhuman Strength: Sabretooth’s reinforced skeleton allowing him to withstand high levels of physical pressure. His strength is also boosted to enhanced levels, allowing him to briefly lift over 800 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Sabretooth has the speed of a trained athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Sabretooth's healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and is partially immune to fatigue toxins generated by physical exertion and thus has greater endurance than actual humans. His stamina has been described as metahuman * Superhuman Durability: Sabretooth has superhuman durability due a combination of his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Sabretooth's reflexes and agility are enhanced, being able to dodge enemy attacks. His reflexes are three times as swift as a normal person }} | Abilities = *'Skilled Tracker: ' Due to his superhuman sense, Sabretooth is an extraordinary tracker. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Sabretooth is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, having been trained by the CIA, Weapon X and the Foreigner. | Weaknesses = Due to the similarities between his and Wolverine’s powers, he likely shares a similar set of weaknesses: * Muramasa Blade: Sabretooth was vulnerable to the Muramasa Blade. The sword, which was constructed through some means with the use of a piece of Wolverine's own soul, had the ability to greatly nullify the efficiency of an accelerated healing factor. Later the blade was broken and a piece of it was stolen by Daken and laced to the underside of his two wrists' bone claws, similar to his father's bonding process, by Phineas Mason (Tinkerer). Logan later removed the pieces of the Muramasa blade from Daken's arms and buried them with the rest of the blade in an unmarked grave near the Howlett Estate in Alberta. After Logan's death, Laura Kinney and Carol Danvers were tricked into revealing the location of the blade and its fragments to the Orphans of X who melted it down and forged it into several bullets. * Carbonadium Poisoning: Sabretooth's healing factor can be dramatically slowed if Carbonadium is implanted inside of him, such as swallowing something made of Carbonadium or being wounded by a bullet composed of it. It causes his healing factor to be reduced to a slow crawl, at least in comparison to its normal speed, but doesn't fully suppress it. *'Vulnerable Senses:' Sabretooth's his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. *'Memory Issues:' Likely due to his healing factor, Sabretooth has experienced large periods of life without memories of certain traumatic events. *'Drowning:' Of the few ways to kill Sabretooth, given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply, as well as the addition of nearly 100 pounds of Adamantium to his body reduced his buoyancy. *'Adamantium Poisoning:' Adamantium has proven to secrete poison which stunts Sabretooth's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. However, the poisoning will endanger Sabretooth's life if his healing factor fails on him, such as when an inhibitor field cancels out his mutant powers. *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage:' Sabretooth can be killed if his head becomes separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. | Equipment = * Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Several times Sabretooth has had his natural mutation boosted by having his bones and claws laced with the indestructible synthetic metal known as adamantium. Once he had been implanted by Apocalypse but soon forcefully forfeited it back to him, who then transplanted it back into Logan The second time he had his bones bonded was when Weapon X had been reinstated and captured him to commence with said molecular lacing procedure as well as kick his strength, speed and healing factor up a notch. Due to the Scarlet Witch's Reality Warp it was unsure if Sabretooth kept his adamantium skeleton, but it was confirmed that he still has his adamantium-laced skeleton. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Adamantium-Laced Claws: At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface. | Notes = * Mister Sinister created clones of all of the Marauders using genetic material he had gathered from all of them. ** Sabretooth's cloning partner in the Marauders is Riptide. ** At one point, Sinister claimed he was unable to clone Sabretooth anymore, and wanted another genetic sample. However, he later managed to clone vast troops of Sabretooth Hounds while in Sinister London. * Creed has been stated to be a psychopath and a sociopath. Since the "inversion" event, this no longer appears to be the case. * Sabretooth seems to have comic awareness, as he knew that Deadpool was based on Deathstroke, a DC Comics mercenary. | Trivia = * Sabretooth actually began his career as an Iron Fist villain. * The DC Comics super-villain Tracer of The Extremists is based on Sabretooth. * Sabretooth's physical strength has been artificially enhanced at least twice. Sabretooth received his first strength enhancement from his son, Graydon Creed, during the mini-series Sabretooth: Death Hunt. Sabretooth's strength was further enhanced later after joining the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program. * Although Sabretooth was a proud killer, his animal tendencies sometimes overwhelmed him. To stay in control, he forced a telepath named Birdy to routinely give him "The Glow", a psychic sedative effect that helped manage his animal side. When Birdy was killed, the withdrawal symptoms made Creed's animal side more uncontrollable than ever, and he sought psionic treatment from the X-Men. After Wolverine poked a claw through his brain, however, Creed's personality regenerated as a purer fusion of animal and man, making him at least temporarily more resistant to psychic powers, though both Jean Grey and Professor Xavier were able to eventually overcome this. * During Uncanny X-Men, Sabretooth developed a close relationship with Monet St. Croix which writer Cullen Bunn confirmed was a torturous love. }} * Before the cancellation of Uncanny X-Men, Cullen Bunn had a larger story planned for Sabretooth's fall back into villainy, which was going to be serve as a metaphor for Alzheimer's, which Bunn had lost his father to. }} | Links = * Comics:Sabretooth * Marvel Directory * OHMU Master Edition (Vol 3) #16, 1991 ,MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * OHMU WOLVERINE 2004, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © *Marvel Universe *Knightmare6.com; Sabretooth FAQ *Mutant High; Sabretooth Profile * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Sabretooth *June 2002 Interview with Paul Jenkins *January 2004 Interview with Paul Jenkins }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Espionage Category:Adamantium Category:Martial Arts Category:Creed Family Category:Lupine Mutants Category:Severe Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:WWI Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Victor Creed (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Multilingual Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Crimelords Category:Comic Awareness Category:Trackers Category:Sociopaths Category:Korean War Characters Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Killed by Magik Category:Formerly Deceased